Pregnant at Sixteen
by Copper's Mama
Summary: a rachel/puck story, of course. quinn isn't pregnant, but follows after mash-up.
1. Chapter 1

_..._

_A Rachel/Puck fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: nope ... don't own Glee. _

_..._

_A/N: My own little Rachel/Puck pregnancy story. Couldn't resist. _

_I'm trying to get this all written up before my partner finds me in the computer lab to work on our assignment. Fingers crossed. _

_Not much else to say ... hope you guys like it, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

* * *

Rachel paced back and forth in her room, glancing back at the stick in her hand repeatedly, not convinced that it was true. She'd gone through three pregnancy tests already, and her bladder was sufficiently spent. She looked at the two she'd bought but hadn't used yet, and refilled her cup of water, chugging it down and then filling it back up again.

It just couldn't be possible.

Well, realistically, she knew it was _possible_, but she just didn't want to believe it. She had goals, plans, she had a future ... none of that involved getting pregnant at sixteen. And who was she to think she could even take care of a baby? She was insane at the best of times, she knew that, but when it was just her, she could cope with that. But throwing a child into the equation: just wasn't going to work.

Twenty minutes later she took another pregnancy test, and once again, the cruel stick showed two lines.

If ever she were going to cuss, now would be the time.

"Rachel, honey, you okay in there?" her father asked, knocking on the door to her room. She had rushed back into her room after she'd finished in the bathroom, and she suddenly realized that her fathers would probably be wondering why she was going to the bathroom so much.

"I'm fine, Daddy," she choked out, trying not to cry. "I just have an upset stomach, that's all." _Understatement,_ she told herself.

"Are you sure?" he asked, the doorknob turning slightly.

She panicked, shoving all the pregnancy tests into the garbage by her desk and covering it with a towel. "I'm sure."

The door had opened a little, but when he heard her response, he paused. "Okay, Sweetie. How about I make some chicken noodle soup tonight?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Sure, that sounds great."

She heard his feet on the stairs, and she hurried to her bedroom door, locking it and leaning back against it before sliding to the ground.

Rachel dropped her head onto her knees, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What am I going to do?" she asked the empty room.

* * *

_End of chapter one. Super short, I know, but it was just an introductory chapter. _

_Hope you guys like it, I know I'll love writing the rest. _

_Reviews are appreciated, positive or negative. _

_Until next time ...! _


	2. Chapter 2

_..._

_A Rachel/Puck fic._

_Chapter Two. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. Also, I don't own "I Knew I Loved You", by Savage Garden. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for the great feedback on the last chapter, guys! You rock! _

_Don't worry, this chapter will be much longer. _

_Rachel contemplates telling the baby's daddy ... hehe. Can't wait to write that scene. _

_Alrighty-roo, let's get on with it! _

_Hope you guys like it, I know that I'll absolutely LOVE writing it!_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

* * *

Rachel couldn't focus on anything at school the next day other than the life growing within her belly. Any time she sensed any movement at all, she was convinced that she could _feel_ the baby developing. She knew that wasn't realistic, as she was only three weeks pregnant. Well, three weeks, four days and fifteen hours. Give or take.

Several people bumped into her in the hall, as she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and every time they did she shied away, clutching her belly protectively. Many of her glee friends noticed this and cornered her after school, before rehearsal.

"What's your deal?" Mercedes asked her, watching her slowly set down her bags by a seat at back of the room.

Rachel brushed them off. "Nothing."

Santana stood next to Britney with her hands crossed over her chest. "Come on, super-star, spill? What's the what?"

Rachel saw the football players enter, and her entire face went pale. She dropped herself onto her chair, pulling her music notes in front of her and hiding her face.

The others stared at her in confusion, and Finn turned to Puck as he walked by. "What's up with Rachel?"

Puck shrugged. "How should I know?"

Finn shrugged back, glancing at Rachel over his shoulder. Her hands seemed to be twitching around the papers she had clenched in her hand, and what he could see of her skin was noticeably whiter. _Weird._

The class settled down as Mr Shuester walked in, holding his bag over his shoulder.

"Alright, today we're going to rehearse Somebody to Love. I'd like to head over to the auditorium straight away, so grab your gear and let's head over," he announced, leading the way out of the classroom.

Rachel sighed, sliding her papers back into her bag and standing from her chair. She stood on her ankle wrong, and nearly pitched forward, but Kurt got in her way just in time, saving her from falling.

"Whoa, there," he eased, helping her right herself. "You okay?"

Rachel nodded silently, feeling her face flush.

"Are you sure? You look like you might have a fever or something," he commented.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm fine, really. Thank you, Kurt." She moved past him, making her way to the auditorium and trying to find a reason to sing with the passion she was accustomed to.

Rachel was - if nothing else - a perfectionist. She sang every note perfectly, not missing a beat. But everyone around her, anyone who had ever watched her sing, could tell that she didn't have her heart in it, that her mind was elsewhere. She sang the words, but she wasn't feeling the song.

Usually Mr Shuester would let rehearsal go over 20 or 30 minutes, but today he called an end to the class a few minutes early, telling them they'd get a fresh start the next day.

He pulled Rachel aside, waiting for the other kids to leave before he started talking to her. "Is everything okay with you?"

She nodded silently, trying to put on a brave face.

He wasn't convinced. "Rachel ... I know I'm not Miss Pilsburry, but you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip, telling herself that she wouldn't cry in front of him, but hardly a second later she broke that promise, dropping her head to try and hide her outburst. She felt his hand on her shoulder, and she stepped into him, wrapping her arms around him and letting the tears fall freely.

"Hey, it's okay," he told her, rubbing her back.

She shook her head against him. "No, it's not."

Mr Shuester asked, "What's going on? Rachel, talk to me."

She hid her face, choking out between her sobs, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Mr Shuester had turned out to be not only a good shoulder to cry on, but also a friendly ear. He'd asked her who the father was, but she hadn't told him ... she wasn't even sure the father wanted anything to do with her, let alone her baby. He urged her to talk to Miss Pilsburry, and to definitely tell her fathers, but also assured her that he would be there for her if she needed anything.

Rachel had thanked him before calming herself down enough to drive herself home.

She put off telling her dads about the baby. She wasn't _really_ afraid of their reactions; she knew they would always support her, no matter what she did or decided to do ... but she had some things to figure out before she decided to shatter their perfect image of her.

Like how she was going to tell the father of her child ... or even if she was going to tell him. She wouldn't have an abortion ... she despised the idea. She had a responsibility to the life growing inside of her, she would carry the baby to term. So obviously the father would eventually find out ... but she really didn't want to tell him.

They had agreed to pretend the whole night had never happened.

She closed herself in her room, set up the tri-pod like usual, cueing up her music and singing from her heart:

"Maybe it's intuition.

But some things you just don't question.

Like in your eyes,

I see my future in an instant.

And there it goes,

I think I've found my best friend.

I know that it might sound,

More than a little crazy,

But I believe:

I knew I loved you before I met you," she sang, unconsciously placing a hand on her belly.

"I think I dreamed you into life.

I knew I loved you before I met you.

I have been waiting all my life."

She took a breath, looking away from the camera. Her sadness was nearly overwhelming, but she let herself get caught up in the song. She knew that it wasn't a song about pregnancy ... it was about love. But parts of it fit, before she even realized that they did.

"There's just no rhyme or reason," she continued.

"Only this sense of completion.

Like in your eyes,

I see the missing pieces.

Searching for,

I think I've found my way home.

I know that it might sound,

More than a little crazy,

But I believe:

I knew I loved you before I met you.

I think I dreamed you into life.

I knew I loved you before I met you,

I have been waiting all my life.

I knew I loved you ..." She trailed off, unable to finish.

It was ridiculous. It had only been a day since she'd found out she was pregnant ... it was stupid to get attached to the child. She erased the video, leaving the camera on her dresser before dragging her feet to her bed and sliding under the covers.

_How did everything get so screwed up?_ she asked herself.

* * *

3 1/2 weeks ago_ ..._

_Rachel wasn't sure what she was even doing at the party in the first place. Finn had invited her, and she had decided to try to make more of an effort to be social. While she couldn't care less about the majority of the students at McKinley High, she could see the logic behind spending time with her fellow glee members outside of glee. _

_They were having an after-party of sorts, celebrating McKinley high winning another football game. All the "responsible adults" had left the school grounds, and someone on the football team had come up with the genius idea of holding their party on the school grounds ... the football field itself. _

_Rachel had somewhat appreciated the cleverness of it. Especially since the party had been planned before McKinley had even won the game ... any excuse for teenagers to party, and they jumped at the idea. _

_Someone had handed her a drink, and before she could talk herself out of it, she'd downed the contents. It was rum and coke, and it gave her that unsettling feeling in her stomach, so she stopped there. She'd never really drank before, so it had given her a fairly decent buzz. Enough to make the people around her seem much more appealing. _

_She saw Puck making his way towards her, and it didn't occur to her to be surprised by that. Their brief dating period had been a sham at best, but it had succeeded in helping Rachel get over Finn. She couldn't even remember what she'd seen in him ... sure, he could sing, but he was almost as clueless as Britney. Well, maybe more so, seeing as he willingly cheated off of her math homework. _

_Anyway, back to Puck ... by the time she'd shaken the thoughts of Finn and Britney and rainbows out of her head, he was standing less than a foot away from her. _

_Puck threw his head back, finishing the rest of the liquid in his cup before looking her up and down. _

_"Berry," he greeted. _

_She nodded back, wondering if he'd always had this effect on her. _

_"Come to cheer me on?" he wondered with a deep voice. She dared to think ... sultry. _

_She shrugged, not trusting herself to speak. What the hell was wrong with her? Since when did Puck turn her into a speechless mess? _

_He moved even closer to her, causing her to stumble a bit. He, of course, caught her before she fell, taking the opportunity to pull her against him. "Rachel Berry ... silent? Now that's something I could get used to." _

_And then he kissed her. And what was more surprising to her - she kissed him back. A lot. So much that he'd led her around to the closest entrance to the school, found a window that was easy enough to open, and brought her into the gymnasium, pulling one of the gymnastics mats out for them to lay on. _

_It wasn't the most romantic scenario, but Rachel knew that tonight wasn't about romance. They both wanted something, and their alcohol-clouded minds made it easier for them to admit it. _

_They'd snuck back out of the school a couple hours later, Rachel sober but satisfied, with Puck practically floating along in front of her. The party had died down somewhat, but there were still a large number of people goofing around on the field. _

_Rachel had no idea what tomorrow would bring, and figured she should be more concerned that she'd just lost her virginity in her high school's gymnasium, but she pushed it all aside, kissing Puck goodbye before she left to find her car. It was already one o'clock in the morning, her dads thought she was staying the night with Mercedes, but she was confident that she could sneak into her room and get a good night's sleep before school the next day. Everything would work itself out tomorrow, she was sure. _

But the following day, Puck had completely ignored her, barely registering her presence in glee. She had tried not to take it offensively, tried not to call herself a one-night-stand, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't exactly say he'd used her, because they'd both been "under the influence".

Now, as she lay in her bed with her knees tucked up to her chest, gripping her pink blanket ... she felt cheap. She felt like a cliché, and she hated clichés.

She turned and pulled her cell phone off of her bedside table, flipping it open and scrolling down her contacts list. She'd added everyone in glee in case there was ever an emergency. She finally reached his name, and her finger hesitated over the number.

She really didn't want to make that phone call.

* * *

_End of chapter two. _

_Hope you guys liked it, and I hope it explained things a little better. _

_I'll try to update soon ... I may have full use of my old computer once more, but I'm afraid to turn it off now ... last time I did, it took me three tries to get it to turn on, and then I had a virus. Not fun. But, it seems to be working now, so fingers crossed! _

_Reviews are appreciated, positive or negative. _

_Until next time ...! _


	3. Chapter 3

_..._

_A Rachel/Puck story. _

_Chapter Three. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1_

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It's so great to wake up and get to read everyone's feedback on my stories! _

_Well, my computer *seems* to be working fine, but I did have to reboot it twice this morning. Hopefully it'll be good for another few days now. _

_Alright, here's chapter three. I'm going to try to work in some of Puck's thoughts and memories in this one, 'cause I don't want him coming off as a total a-hole. Not that a little a-hole-ness from him isn't sexy as hell. _

_Anywhoo ... let's get on with it, shall we?_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

* * *

Puck was pumping iron in his bedroom when his cell phone rang. He rounded off the number, setting the weights down and trotting to his desk to glance at the number. _Rachel Berry._

He sighed, not wanting to answer it. He'd been working very hard to ignore all of her looks and questioning glances.

His mind flashed back to that night a few weeks ago when they'd had the after-party on the football field. He'd been chugging his third beer when Jacob Israel had sauntered up to him with his own drink of liquid courage.

Puck asked him who the hell had invited him, to which the smaller boy had simply replied that it had been one of his many sources.

Before Puck could throw him out of the party, he'd motioned across the field to a girl swigging back her own drink.

~ _"Damn, that Rachel Berry is hot, huh?" Israel commented. _

_Puck grunted noncommittally. _

_They watched as she suffered the kickback from her drink, and Puck could see the other boy sneering out of the corner of his eye. _

_"Yeah ... this'll be my chance with her. Now that she's all liquored up ... perfect timing. I bet she's an animal in the sack." _

_Puck shoved the smaller boy away from him with more force than he'd meant to, drawing the stares of several people around them. _

_Puck stole a drink from someone's hands beside him before throwing a dirty look at Israel and stalking across the field. His only coherent though was getting Berry away from the cyber-blog-freak. _~

He didn't remember what they'd talked about exactly, but then he'd kissed her ... or maybe she'd kissed him ... and then he remembered breaking into the school and heading to one of the more comfortable places he could think of.

Puck glanced down at the phone that was still ringing in his hands, debating whether or not he should answer it. Every day since that party, he'd forced himself to stay away from her. Not only did he want to dissuade her from fawning all over him like she had once done with Finn ... he was no good for her. He was a train-wreck waiting to happen. She had already broken up with him once ... maybe it was time to return the favor.

He flipped open his cell phone, planning on telling her that there was nothing between them, and she should just forget about him.

"Berry," he greeted.

He thought he heard her sniffle, and he really hoped that she wasn't going to start crying. He didn't do well with crying girls.

"Noah, I ..." she paused, trying to find the right words.

He hated when she called him Noah. Hated it. It made him want to do certain things to her that would not be in accordance with his "forget about me" plan.

He was about to tell her everything he'd planned to say in this situation when she said two words that he'll never forget.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

The phone nearly slipped from his grip, and he actually found himself praying that she was just ... that she was simply screwing with him as payback for ignoring her. But then he heard her small whimpers, and thought back to her behavior in school that day.

_Oh, god ... what did I do?_

"Noah?" she asked him, and he figured he must have been silent for quite some time.

"Can you meet me?" he found himself asking her.

After a few seconds she asked, "Where?"

He wracked his brain for secluded places where they could talk. "Waverly Park?" he offered, knowing that it would be empty at this time of night.

"Okay," she replied, trying to get her breathing under control. "When?"

"Ten minutes?"

She agreed, and he hung up the phone. He paced around his bedroom for a minute or so before grabbing his keys off of his dresser and thumping down the stairs, telling his mom that he was heading to meet a friend, and that he would be back in a while.

It only took him a couple minutes to drive to the park - though he may have been speeding slightly - and so he spent the next few minutes in his truck, waiting for Rachel to arrive.

Some classic rock song was playing on his radio, and he dropped his head onto his hands that were holding onto the steering wheel, wondering how he could be so stupid.

Of course she was pregnant ... they hadn't even used a condom, and he hadn't thought to ask her if she was on the pill .

He had no idea how he was going to tell his mom about it ... sure, she wanted him to find a nice Jewish girl, but not knock her up.

Finally he saw heard another car pull up, and turned his head to see Rachel's pink punch-buggy parked next to his.

She seemed to be working up the nerve to get out of the car, so he turned off the ignition and stepped out of his truck, walking into the path of her headlights.

Seconds that felt like hours passed, and then she followed suit, but kept her car on, meeting him in the nearly blinding light a few feet away from her car.

They looked at each other for a few moments, and Puck could see the toll that her carrying his baby had already put on her. Her eyes were puffy and red, she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, and her face was ashen.

"Are you okay?" he heard himself ask.

She nodded, but he didn't believe her for a second.

"How long have you ..."

Rachel answered, "I found out last night."

He nodded, feeling lousy. "I'm sorry."

She felt herself starting to tear up again, and he figured he must have said the wrong thing.

"Don't cry, Berry."

She covered her eyes with her hand, trying to stifle her sobs. She hated crying in front of people ... Mr Shuester was one thing, but Puck? The father of her child? One hundred times worse.

He surprised her by pulling her towards him, encasing her body with his arms. She allowed herself to be pressed against him, but with her hands between them as a sort of barrier. One hand still covered her face, while the other gripped his shirt, holding onto it as hard as he was holding onto her.

Puck had no idea what to say. He knew that she had big plans for her future, and those didn't include getting pregnant in high school. He didn't want her to abort the baby, but figured he wasn't really in a position to make demands.

"I don't know what to do," she confessed against his chest.

_Well, I don't know either,_ he thought, but instead said, "We'll figure it out."

* * *

Puck didn't want to tell his mom, and Rachel didn't want to tell her dads, but she knew they'd be more upset if they found out a few months down the road, and realized that she'd been lying to them.

She and Puck had agreed that he should _not_ be there when she told them. They would be disappointed in her, for sure, but more than likely mad at Puck for impregnating their daughter, and while she was unsure of her feelings for him, she didn't wanted him murdered by her fathers.

She sat them down at the kitchen table and told them everything that had happened - well, not _everything_, just the important bits - and while they were understandably surprised and thought that they'd raised her better than that, they both told her how much they loved her, and would be there to support her throughout the pregnancy, and informed her that if she decided to keep the baby, they would help her with anything she needed.

They wanted to meet the "father" of their grandchild, but Rachel was unsure about that. She was still concerned for Puck's safety, after all. She tentatively agreed to a meeting, but asked them to wait until the "father" told his mother. They found this to be reasonable, but weren't happy about it.

They helped her set up her first doctor's appointment and told her to go easy on her elliptical machine until they found out from the doctor how much exercise was okay for the baby.

As Rachel lay in her bed that night she thought about the events of the day. Suffering through the agonizingly long school day, worrying about what would happen to her, how she could tell Puck, how he would take the news. Telling Puck, and being pleasantly surprised that he hadn't freaked out on her. Worrying about telling her dads, and then actually telling them. She definitely felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

She placed a hand on her belly, thinking about the boy or girl growing inside of her.

"We just might be okay," she whispered.

Across town, Puck continued to pace back and forth in his bedroom. Rachel was pregnant. He had slept with Rachel Berry, and gotten her pregnant.

He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was going to be a father.

He'd have to get a job ... that much he knew. He wouldn't go back to cleaning pools ... as much fun as it was sleeping with the moms of the kids that he went to school with and played football against, he needed to get serious - and fast. He wasn't like his father ... he wouldn't abandon his kid. Or Rachel. He had no idea how he was going to maintain any kind of relationship with her.

He didn't suddenly believe that he was good enough for her. Rachel was going places, he knew that. He doubted that a baby would stop that.

He promised himself that he would be there for his kid whenever he/she needed him, but he wouldn't drag Rachel down with him.

* * *

_End of chapter three. _

_Hope you guys liked it! _

_Reviews are appreciated, positive or negative. _

_Until next time ...!_


	4. Chapter 4

_..._

_A Rachel/Puck fic._

_Chapter Four._

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1_

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, guys. You rock! _

_I guess I'm not feeling very chatty this fine morning, so let's just get on with the story. _

_I hope you guys like it, I know I'll love writing it! _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

* * *

It was over a week before Puck had found the courage to tell his mom. He had missed Rachel's first doctor's appointment because her fathers were going to be there, and they hadn't told her dads about him being the father. They had agreed to wait until Puck told his mother.

Rachel had informed him that everything was okay, that the baby was doing fine, but he had wanted to see that with his own eyes ... and so he waited until his sister had gone to bed to confront his mom.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked her awkwardly.

She nodded, half-turning towards him while she watched the TV.

Puck sighed, clicking the television off with the remote in his hand.

His mother seemed to clue in that whatever he wanted to talk about what important. "Okay. What's on your mind?"

He looked at the ground, struggling to find the best way to say what he wanted.

"Noah?"

He took a deep breath. "Mom, I screwed up."

She sat up in her seat, looking at him with worry. "What happened?"

Puck forced himself to look at her with a pained expression on his face. "I got a girl pregnant."

There was an overly long pause, and then his mother burst into tears.

"Oh, mom, don't cry," Puck tried, but it was useless.

"Noah, how could you be so careless?" she moaned, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry," he told her honestly, mostly for making her sad.

It took her a few minutes to get herself under control, but when she'd finally regained her composure, she turned to look at him with red and puffy eyes. "Who?"

He looked down at the floor for a moment. "Rachel Berry."

There was an exceedingly long pause, and then his mother took a steadying breath. "Okay."

Noah's eyes snapped up from the floor, eyeing her with confusion. "Uh ... what?"

Mrs. Puckerman shrugged. "Better a Jewish girl than that slut Santana you used to bring around."

Noah's eyes widened, and he had to hold in a burst of laughter. "Wait, you're okay with this?"

Her eyes steeled. "Don't confuse this temporary relief with satisfaction, Noah. I have some yelling yet to do. But it can wait. Right now, you need to find a sitter for your sister, because we are going over to talk to her fathers."

Self-preservation made Noah jump to his feet. "Mom, I'm not sure that's the best -"

"I am not one bit interested in what you think at this moment, Noah. Get on the phone and find a sitter. Now."

* * *

He tried several times to call Rachel and warn her, but she must have been away from her cell phone, and after the fourth try his mother ripped the phone out of his hands and tossed it in the backseat. Under normal circumstances he would have glared at her and shot his mouth off, but he was currently happy that she hadn't yelled herself hoarse at him, so he bit his lip and sank down in his seat.

They arrived at her house far too quickly, and his mother had to practically force him out of the car. She marched him up the front walk, right up to the door and rapped harder than necessary several times.

Ten or so seconds later, the door opened and Rachel's eyes went from mild curiosity to panic. Her eyes flitted between Puck and his mom, and she was almost at a loss for words.

Almost.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, and Puck wondered if he'd ever heard her swear before.

He inclined his head towards his mother and said, "She wants to talk to your fathers."

"A little warning would have nice!" Rachel hissed, saying it to Puck instead of his mother. She wasn't in much a position to be telling anyone what to do, least of all the mother of the father of her child. _Wow, that's a mouthful,_ Rachel thought.

"May we come in?" Mrs Puckerman asked, and Rachel nodded, fear for Puck's well-being beginning to set in.

They stepped into the front entrance, and Rachel offered to take their coats. Mrs Puckerman declined, but slid her own coat off, practically ripping Puck's off him and asking Rachel where she would like them put.

Rachel meekly nodded towards the closet, and while his mother's back was turned moved quickly towards Rachel, pulling her to him and bending down a little to whisper, "I tried to call you. I'm sorry."

Rachel nodded, working to hold back her tears.

"Honey-bear, who is it?" one of her fathers asked, and walked into the living room from the kitchen to see them standing in the doorway.

Rachel flinched a little in Puck's arms, and turned to see her other dad walk up behind his partner.

They both looked between Rachel and Puck, and it wasn't very long before looks of realization and understanding passed through their faces.

"Hello, Misters' Berry," Mrs Puckerman greeted, stepping in front of Rachel and Puck. "It's good to see you again."

Rachel's father David looked at the two younger kids with disappointment, while Paul managed to pull himself together enough to shake her hand. "Probably it would have been nicer under better circumstances."

Puck's mom nodded. "Indeed."

Rachel spoke up. "Daddies ... please be okay with this?" she pleaded.

David still couldn't find any words, so Paul urged him into the kitchen. "Why don't we all have a seat?"

* * *

Rachel had gripped Puck's hand throughout the entire conversation, her other hand placed nervously over her belly. Thankfully her fathers hadn't yelled or threatened to kill Puck, but Rachel had to wonder if it wasn't because his mother was there.

They had given Puck and his mother Rachel's doctor appointment schedules, and Paul had even managed to shake the younger man's hand ... albeit with a little extra force.

When they had left, under her father's and his mother's watchful eyes he had placed a soft kiss on Rachel's forehead, promising to either call her or talk to her online when he got home.

They had decided against telling their respective parents the truth about how the pregnancy had come to be, and instead had told them they'd been dating for a couple months, and had gotten caught up one night while Rachel was helping him study. Neither of them were entirely sure that any of the adults had believed them, but it was better than the truth.

Rachel wondered if they would have to act like a couple while they were at school, as his mother informed both of them that Puck would be picking her up for school and driving her room every night from then on. Puck hadn't argued.

At the end of a long night, Rachel lay down on her bed and glanced at her phone, noticing four missed calls from Puck.

She sighed, looking up at the ceiling and placing the phone on her belly. _Well, at least it's done and over with. Now they know. I guess it's all uphill from here, right?_

* * *

_End of chapter four. _

_I know, it's incredibly short for such a long wait, but I've been getting distracted by not only school, but all the other fanfics I've been writing, and I just wanted to finish this and get it posted. _

_Next chapter the other glee kids find out. _

_I'll try to update soon, but realistically I make no promises. _

_Reviews are appreciated, positive or negative. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
